


带外国友人游大好河山

by fiammanda



Category: Samurai Warriors, Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, Warriors Orochi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: 半年前群里约着写高考作文（全国卷）来着……（竟说的出口）使用蛇2外观，也即三国无双6/战国无双3。





	带外国友人游大好河山

**Author's Note:**

> 题目：据近期一项对来华留学生的调查，他们较为关注的“中国关键词”有：一带一路、大熊猫、广场舞、中华美食、长城、共享单车、京剧、空气污染、美丽乡村、食品安全、高铁、移动支付。请从中选择两三个关键词来呈现你所认识的中国，写一篇文章帮助外国青年读懂中国。要求选好关键词，使之形成有机的关联；选好角度，明确文体，自拟标题；不要套作，不得抄袭；不少于800字。

“你不热吗？这儿可是益州。”曹丕忍不住又转头看了一眼石田三成的头盔。他没有说出来的是这头盔太有辨识度了，于他们此行的目的——介于微服私访（游山玩水）和探查敌情之间——大为不宜。

益州单论温度倒是不热，可空气里的水汽几乎要把人溺死。吃上了红油抄手夫妻肺片辣子鸡之后（曹丕再三解释：夫妻肺片没有夫妻也没有肺），三成终于不情不愿地摘下了那顶毛绒绒到根本看不出是头盔的玩意儿，仿佛这会使他的受人敬畏程度发生肉眼可见的下降。他随手把那个东西塞进某个不可见的空间（也就是他们平时最多丢上二十把武器的那个地方），令曹丕感到有些遗憾。他想试试那顶头盔的手感很久了，要是有机会可能会把脸也埋进去。

饭后二人接着消食逛街。街道欣欣向荣。自从击杀了远吕智两次，这个扭曲的世界暂时恢复了平静，各路神仙研究如何让时空恢复原状，而势力主们正抓紧交流感情发展领地。刘备据说和德川家康打得火热，这让三成来之前皱了好多次鼻子。

转过街口后围着好些人，三成差点以为自己和家康在蜀地狭路相逢的想象要成真了。曹丕了然地“啊”了一声，拖着三成的手走了过去。三成的手甲凉丝丝的，他决定不放了。

“你知道那是什么？”

“说到益州的人气，那一定没别的了吧。”

他们低调地排队等着试骑白罴。那庞然大物的表情和叫声都让人觉得迷之可爱，与体型给人的印象截然相反。三成面上没有表现出来，心里已经被征服了十来遍，轮到他时他甚至取下手甲，亲手摸了摸这个大家伙——就在他感叹手感倒是又刺又硬的时候，远处忽然传来喧哗。他抬目望去，便看到某个什么天气都提着羽毛扇的军师同行。来人显然也看到了坐在高大坐骑上的他，立刻举扇示意左右。三成并没有兴趣了解他示意的内容，当即策熊回身，朝曹丕伸出手：“喂，走了！”

曹丕会意跳了上来。这是他们应急预案的一部分，虽然坐骑和计划不符——可以说是更好了。二人一罴朝城门飞驰，唤出了武器和全副装备以备不时之需，一路吸引了足够多的注意。大熊猫跑得虽不及那些课金神驹，速度也超过40了，不一会儿就载着他们趁乱冲出了益州城，向北奔去。

“就这么骑走会不会有麻烦？”三成问道。 

曹丕想了想。“没事，等会儿吹个哨子它就自己回去了。”为了不让自己的声音被风吹走，他靠过去贴着对方耳朵说，然后心满意足地顺势把脸埋进毛绒绒里。 

——怎么和大熊猫一样硬！

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 夫妻肺片是上个世纪才发明的，别的不知，但都大蛇了我管它呢（。


End file.
